Computing devices, particularly mobile computing devices and other small form-factor computing devices, are configured to connect to telecommunication systems, such as the Uniform Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), by connecting to a nearby cell tower. A cell tower enables multiple mobile computing devices to connect to the network as long as the mobile computing devices are within range of the cell tower (i.e., within the cell region).
Cellular devices, such as mobile computing devices, typically employ communication protocols and processes in maintaining communications with cellular networks, while trying to preserve power and other resources. For example, many mobile computing devices use a DRX process to place a device cellular radio module into a low-power state (e.g. sleep) when appropriate. In a DRX process, the cellular radio module of a mobile device is placed into a low-power state, then wakened at specific intervals, during which the device performs tasks, such as check for paging messages from the cellular network.